Spinball Nightmare
by Tales the Fox
Summary: Robotnik comes up with a new plan to get rid of Sonic with. A game of Pinball, much to the ten-year-old's horror. Can Sonic and Tails beat the fat man, or will he win this time?


**Here's another little one-shot for you all. Yeah, I'm still into Sonic. Wow, shocker I know right? It's been awhile since I wrote anything that was Sonic related so here's another little one-shot for it.**

 **This one is based around Sonic Spinball. And I even added Tails along for the ride this time. And I realize as I wrote this, I got some things wrong with it from the game, but oh well. It's just a fanfiction-themed story. Things don't have to be _right_ on the nose.**

 **Also the reason this is called Spinball Nightmare? Well, I have a headcanon that Mini-Sonic doesn't like pinball related things. He's scared to death of them because of Robotnik. This little one-shot shows why.**

 **Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this little story here!**

* * *

Sonic raced after Robotnik as fast as he could go. Behind him, he could hear Tails flying after, closely behind. The two caught up to the evil man, who looked down at them from his hover-cart.

"It's about time you got here, hedgehog and fox."

"Whatcha got planned this time, Buttnik?" the ten-year-old asked.

"I'm glad you asked rodent!" the human laughed, leaning down closer to the two brothers, a grin on his face. "We're going to play a little game."

"A game?" Tails echoed. "What kind of game?"

"Pinball."

"Pinball?" the older child snorted, rolling his dark eyes. "You can't be serious, Robuttnik."

"Oh but I am. If you win, then you'll still be here, rodent. But if I win, then you'll be sent away to a place far from Mobius, never to be a thorn in my side again!"

"We'll see about that!"

"Indeed we will."

Pushing a button, the ground opened up under the hedgehog's feet, and the child yelped in shock as he fell down, hearing Tails' shouts getting fainter the further down he went. Sonic landed on the ground, wincing in pain. The ten-year-old got to his feet and looked around. The place was dark, so he couldn't see what was around him.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, blinding him. He hissed and covered his eyes with his hands until they got use to the light. He heard Robotnik laugh and he glanced around to see where it was coming from. He couldn't see the evil human, but he knew he was there somewhere.

"What's this all about?" the hedgehog asked.

"Why to do the game of course!" Robotnik replied. "You see hedgehog, there's a portal over there." As he spoke a portal of swirling colors appeared at the far side of what appeared to be a pinball looking count. "If you hit your bumpers, and get the Chaos Emeralds, it will close. If you hit MINE, then you'll be pushed further towards the portal. And what goes in, doesn't come back out."

The child's eyes widened. He couldn't do that! Could he? Before the boy got a change to reply, he was smacked forward, crying out in both surprise and pain, as he was throw into bumpers. It was a good thing he was curled up in a ball, or else that this would be hurting a lot more than it already did.

Sonic crashed into another bumper, uncurling himself as he flew again, digging his heels into the ground to stop. If that fat piece of shit thought he was going to sit by and allow himself to be used as the ball in this stupid game, he had another thing coming.

"Robotnik, if you think you ca-"

He was cut off as he was once again smacked forward, flying ever closer to the portal that would lead to his doom. Cursing mentally, the boy tried to stop, but every time he tried to, he was only forced to move again. This wasn't even a fair game. He wasn't given enough time to see all of the field. He had no idea where everything was at!

"Sonic!" Tails' voice reached his ears."Try and turn left! Just don't fall off! There's a lot of green toxic stuff under the pinball field!"

"Got it!"

Doing as the four-year-old told him to, the hedgehog went and turned left, hitting another bumper that shot him forward. He flew into the air and landed on another platform. The ten-year-old uncurled himself and glanced around. To his right, he could see a Chaos Emerald, though it was colored blue for some odd reason.

Thinking little of it, he hopped over and grabbed it, tucking it away until he needed it later. Sonic dropped back onto the field, curling himself up again, hitting some of his own bumpers, making Robotnik cussing for doing so.

He fell down, landing on a small platform at the button, and he looked down. To his horror, there was green toxic looking water below him just as Tails had said. To make matters worse, a monster looking thing was raising out of it like he was going to eat him!

Crying out, the child jumped into the air, going back into the pinball game and away from the monster. He would have breathed a sigh of relief if he wasn't being knocked into things again. One thing he knew for sure, was that he was going to be sore once this game of pinball was done and over with.

Sonic flew upwards again, landing on another platform. He glanced around and saw four metal shark-looking robots guarding another Chaos Emerald, blue as well. Weren't they suppose to be different colors? What the hell was going on?

Needless, the child jumped towards the robots, bouncing off them, destroying them and using the boost to reach the emerald. He grabbed it in his small hand and smiled. Two down, five to go. Robotnik wasn't going to win this game.

"See that Robuttnik? I already got two of the Chaos Emeralds! You're as good as finished!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Sonic. The game's only just beginning!"

Rolling his eyes once more, the ten-year-old hopped back into the game, curling up into a ball again, so it would be slightly less painful. He hit some bumpers both his own and Robotnik's, to which he winced at. He was already too close to that portal for his liking. Any closer to it, and he was sure he was a goner.

Luckily for him, Tails guided him to different places, helping him get the Chaos Emeralds as well as stay clear of the portal. After getting another one, did the evil man decide that now was a good time to up his game.

Robotnik pushed yet another button, and the filed changed. Sonic stopped, and uncurled himself, looking around with a lost look on his face. Just what was he up to now? The human laughed as the pinball area turned almost metallic looking, and more robots appeared to try and stop the child.

The ten-year-old continued, jumping upwards only to be zapped by two metal rods. He shrieked, landing back onto the small move platform, wincing in pain. His body trembled slightly from the electricity that had got him mere seconds ago.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Tails called, voice full of worry and fright for his older brother.

"Y-yeah, kiddo." He nodded towards the four-year-old, trying to stop trembling. "I-I'm fine."

The smaller male frowned, his ears folded back and his black eyes shined with tears. It was clear to the hedgehog that his younger brother was worried for his safety. And after that shock he had gotten, he was worried too. He heard Robotnik's laughter once more, and he glanced to where it was coming from.

"Did you enjoy your surprise rodent?"

"T-that wasn't funny!" Sonic growled, pinning his ears back, baring his teeth towards where he though the older male was. He wasn't sure if he was trembling anymore from the shock, fear, or anger.

"I think you're mistaken hedgehog. That was very funny indeed!"

Figuring it was best not to reply to the human, the ten-year-old glanced up at the rods that had shocked him. He made a mental note were they were so he could stay clear of them. He wasn't too keen on getting shocked again. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the vulpine doing the same thing.

They could do this. Together. Him and Tails were going to beat Robotnik at this game of pinball. They'd see to that.

Sonic jumped forward, careful not to hit the rods this time around. The vulpine watching tensed up, waiting to see what was going to happen. This time, the ten-year-old landed safety beyond the electrical shocking part. Breathing a sigh of relief, the brothers smiled. Robotnik growled, this still wasn't going as he had planned.

And that would not do. Not at all.

Before he had time to be happy for long, the boy felt himself falling towards the toxic water. Eyes widen, Sonic gripped onto one of the platforms, holding onto it for dear life. He thought Robonik wanted to send him into the portal, not flat out kill him! Then again, this was Butnik. It was something very likely of him doing.

"Careful Sonic. Wouldn't want you to fall now would we?"

Ignoring him, the child called out to his little brother for some help again. "Tails! A little help here, bro?"

"Y-yeah! Hold up!" the vulpine called back. "Give me a second."

Thinking quickly, the four-year-old looked around for anything that could help Sonic. If he pulled himself up, he was likely to get shocked again. If he let go, he'd drop into the toxic water. If that didn't kill him, he'd be sucked into the swirling portal.

What was he going to do to help his older brother? The ten-year-old squeaked as he felt his hands start to slip from the edge, terror filling his black eyes. Mind kicking into overdrive, Tails threw a Power Ring to the blue hedgehog, shouting at him to catch it. So long as he had a ring on him, nothing could hurt his older brother.

Barely catching the ring, Sonic felt power flow through his small body. The ten-year-old pulled himself back up, dodging the shock waves that came his way. The Power Ring gave him new found energy, and he wasn't going to waste it.

Robotnik cursed at this, having to had shielded his eyes from the blinding flash of the ring. That rodent was not going to get out of this alive! He would see to that. The hedgehog and fox were not going to live and see tomorrow. Not as long as he could help it.

And he could.

"Thanks Tails!" Sonic called towards the four-year-old. "I owe you one, once this is all done!"

The vulpine smiled slightly at that, relived that his plan had worked. "No problem Sonic. Glad I could help."

The hedgehog nodded, before he glanced back towards Robotnik, who had appeared to gone silent. Had he finally given up? Was this game over? Yelping, the boy was thrown forward, smacking into the rods. Electricity blasted through his small body again, forcing him to cry out. It was more powered this time, and hurt him worse than before. He screeched in pain, the evil man's laugh mixing in with his screams of agony.

"Sonic, no!"

As soon as it had started, it stopped. The child fell onto the ground, electricity cracked around the child's body, and he lay unmoving. Tails put his hands over his mouth, eyes wide in tenor, tears running down his face.

Robotnik and the vulpine watched, waiting to see what was going to happen. After a few minutes, the hedgehog didn't get up. He didn't even move. He wasn't.. No.. He couldn't be. The fox refused to believe it.

"S-Sonic?" he called. "Get up! Please!"

Again, the older child laid there. He didn't move. He didn't flick an ear. Nothing. The human threw his head back and laughed long and hard, and it only added to the kit's sadness and horror.

"I did it. I've finally done it! The hedgehog is no more!" Robotnik laughed.

"T-that's not true, Robotnik!"

"Not true?" the human asked, looking at the four-year-old fox. "Do you see Sonic moving at all? Getting up? No? Then he's dead!"

Tails shook his head, dark eyes shined as tears appeared in them, running down his muzzle and onto the ground in front of him. "N-no. You're lying. That's not true!"

"But it is little freak. Now, there's no one to stop me from taking over!" Robotnik laughed, making the vulpine pin his ears back. "Now, let's see, what can I do with you?"

The four-year-old glared at him, tears still running down his muzzle. He was going to get the fat man back for what he did to Sonic. The fox boy was going to do what he could to make sure the world was safe from Robotnik. Just like his older brother would do if he was..

"You won't be touching him, Buttnik," a voice spoke.

Both turned their heads towards the voice. Tails cheered in joy and happiness, while Robotnik growled in anger. Sonic stood there, looking burnt, but very much alive. If he could have, the fox would have flew down and hugged his brother, but he knew that he couldn't. Not right now. He still had to stop the crazy man that almost killed him.

"You're alive, Sonic!"

"Of course. I'm not going down that easily. Let's finish this, Tails."

"You got it!"

With his little brother's help, Sonic easily finished the little game of Pinball that Robotnik that planned for him. The ten-year-old got the rest of the Chaos Emeralds, though they were all blue for some reason, and defeated the fat man once again.

When he was out and on land again, Tails ran over, tackling him to the ground. "You're okay! You had me worried Sonic!"

The older child hugged the younger one back, rubbing his back gently. "I'm sorry about that keed. I didn't mean to worry you like that."

Tails looked up at him, trying not to cry again. "I thought you were dead."

Sonic sighed softly at that, before he smiled at the vulpine. "A little shock like that isn't going to be enough to kill me, kiddo. I'll still be here for a long time. I promise."

"Okay.. I trust you."

"Glad to hear it little bro. Now, how about we go and get some chili-dogs?"

"Yeah!"

And with that, the two brothers headed off.


End file.
